


【双黄】一夜情

by koualiang



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koualiang/pseuds/koualiang
Summary: 看起来像是师爷苦逼的单恋。希望能写出时代背景下出柜的困难（x。性冷淡的肉。也许还是我写过的话最多的一个肉。OOC！以及如果有人很敏感的话，会说小渤有些黑化。我也不知道发生在什么时候，也许是现在，也许是未来吧。





	【双黄】一夜情

**Author's Note:**

> 平行世界，与真人无关

 

 

 

小渤看起来喝多了。  
事实上，黄磊从来不知道这位影帝先生有醉的时候，但他现在确实：跨坐在自己腿上，喃喃着脱他的衣服。  
黄磊几乎是立刻因为触碰而颤抖起来，但他克制住了。他还不想因为酒后乱性而上头条。  
但小渤显然不担心这个。他正忙着啃他的脖颈，以一个醉鬼的力度。而他早就把自己扒光了，连内裤都被扔到一米开外的地方。黄磊试图把黄渤推开，但黄渤就在这个时候发出了一声呻吟  
他想起那天晚上，下了雨，总也要下雨，这样的时刻。当你爱上一个人，或者恨一个人，或者只是简单的发生了什么你永远无法忘怀的事情的时候，总也要下雨。他站得有些远了，而周围太吵嚷，他听不清他因为发烧而低沉的嗓音，总之没有他半个小时前趴在自己肩头时那样清晰。  
现在他能听清楚了。粗粝、低沉得，他抽过烟后的声音，他开过嗓后的声音，他满是情欲的声音。黄磊老是忘了黄渤是个很好的配音演员。他可以做这个时代最好的配音演员，但他不想。而黄磊在想为什么。  
“小渤，为什么是我？”  
黄渤慢慢地抬起头，直视黄磊的眼睛歪了一下。他硬的很慢，而他胯下那个身体直直地顶着他，散发出惊人的热量，就像他面对的那个人此刻的眼睛里燃烧的一团火。但那里还有一点其他的东西，黄渤想，但他现在脑子太混沌，无法思考任何事情。  
“为什么？因为我对你有好感啊，师爷。”  
他把剩余的那点笑容揉到吻里，轻咬黄磊的下唇，用舌头感受他新生的胡茬。他不想让师爷开口，又知道他师爷总也要问。  
“我记得你不是……”  
“我不是。或者也许是吧。我只是想要这样做了，不可以吗？”  
那就是了，黄磊想。影帝先生从不吝啬于玩耍，而多数人随着年龄而生的顾虑和胆怯也从没困扰过他。他只是想要玩，体味一百种人生，然后再换下一轮。那么今天晚上就只是影帝先生的一场冒险。黄磊用食指划过黄渤的脊柱，引起影帝先生的一阵颤抖。也无关爱或是其他。  
他抬起头回吻黄渤，感受他的温度和口腔的触感，看着分开时连在舌尖上银丝，他一动，银丝就颤颤巍巍地断了。  
影帝先生不可能爱上他。  
怎么会呢。黄磊把手放到他胸前右边那颗乳尖上，感受黄渤因为他而发出的呻吟和颤抖。小渤爱过什么人么？他用唇轻轻包裹住那颗红肿的小颗粒，舌尖似有若无的触碰着。没有什么特定的人，从来没有，他让别人都爱他，却从来不施舍回馈。他把舌尖重重的压下去，像是最难以得到的人间珍馐那样舔弄它，轻咬它。小渤的右乳头最敏感，只需要轻轻一个摩擦就能让它充血，在贴身的布料上顶起一个小山峰。他那时想了太多当他的唇舌恶意的挑弄这块肉粒时的景象，而现在他正在这么做，听着小渤因为他而呻吟，因为此而紧抓着他的头发。  
他只希望小渤没有发现他那些时候的眼神。  
黄磊低下头，用唇数着他的肋骨，看到他的半勃。  
“小渤，这可不行啊，你撩拨的我快射出来了，你却还没硬。”  
他让黄渤躺下，舌尖从从胸口滑到肚脐，然后含住了他的礼物。  
他太久没有做过这事。事实上，他不记得上次是什么时候了，或许很久，或许才几个月。但他是个中年人了，就当是有很久了吧。黄磊又仔细想了想，起码从他爱上这个男人开始就没有了。但他什么时候爱上这个男人的呢？是那个发光的雨夜，还是他们第一次一起做饭，又或者是他听他第一次叫师爷的时候。黄磊想起很远的事情，或许他们在北影擦过肩，那时他理论课的教室角落里总坐着外班人，那会有小渤吗？  
他感到嘴里的那根变得更大，小渤挺起腰在他嘴里抽插，所以他更用力地吸住小渤的勃起，迎合他的动作。  
他希望他能有小渤那样勇敢，但他的勇敢是他的资本，而自己没有这样的资本。小渤，总是完美无瑕的小渤，而这世界上会存在完美无瑕的人吗？也许小渤只是做自己，但他的自己就没有锋芒，他是一块没有瑕疵的玉，他的前二十年是一块锉刀。现在他光滑、完美，散发着光。而自己从象牙塔里走出来，便比他少了二十年。  
黄磊没有意识到自己有眼泪。直到他感觉小渤的动作停了，摸着他的眼角问他，“是不是太快了？”。他愣了一下才明白发生了什么，捧起小渤的脸安抚的吻他。  
“没事。”  
什么都可以。  
他们再次亲吻，黄渤摸索着把黄磊的勃起从裤子里解放出来，沾上前液的手捏着黄磊因为沉迷厨房而渐渐消失的腰，抚摸着黄磊的乳尖。他不确定他师爷的敏感点在哪里，反正摸到哪里他师爷都不会给他反馈。他索性把主动权抢过来，要他师爷快点。  
黄磊眨了眨眼，竟像是有些不知道该做什么。  
“去床上吧。”

小渤舒展身体看着黄磊满柜子找安全套和润滑，一边懒洋洋地抚摸自己的下体。“要不你直接来吧，反正我没病，我也不在乎你有没有，不过我相信你。”，黄渤曾这样催促黄磊，而后者只是回头皱了下眉，又继续翻找。  
“黄磊，我第一次发现你屁股也挺翘的。”  
黄磊感觉自己被某人打了屁股，紧接着一根火热在他股间摩擦。  
“你再不来，我就只好操你了。”  
黄磊回过头看到小渤一脸坏笑，狠狠地吻上他。黄渤没料到这个吻，重心一偏摔在床上，他知道黄磊向着他倒下来，自己的鼻子肯定要遭殃了。  
但黄磊撑住了自己，安全套盒子的一角压在了黄渤胳膊上。他起身看着那个红印有些愧疚。  
“抱歉。”他俯下身亲吻那个红印。小渤是怕疼的，但他对疼痛又有极强的忍耐力，这让他心疼。  
“我没事，但是你再不进来的话，可能就要有事了。”他若有所指的看看自己的下身，多少有点后悔自己喝得太多。  
黄磊伸手去拆那盒润滑。黄渤趁此躺回到床上，抓了个枕头垫在自己身下，听到黄磊今晚不知道第多少次的问他，“你确定么？”他给了他一个要么操要么滚的表情，黄磊终于爬上床，用涂满润滑剂的手指抵着他的穴口。  
黄渤闭上眼感受黄磊的手指挤进他身体的感觉，同时感觉到了一种从来没有过的紧张。他想也许是他表现的太明显，否则黄磊不会含住他的耳垂，告诉他“放松。”热气随着最后一个音节喷进耳朵里，他睁开眼看到黄磊脖子上的汗，努力放松着自己。  
黄磊的食指在身体里探索着。他抬起头舔掉黄磊脖子上的汗液，后穴因为动作而绞尽黄磊的手指。撑开那些褶皱。他亲吻着黄磊脖子上的痣，甚至用牙齿摩擦那块皮肤。黄磊找到了那个点。他感觉快感在一瞬间迸发，然后听到黄磊“嘶”了一声，意识到自己不小心咬到了他。但黄磊什么都没说，按压着那个点，把中指也探了进去。他倒在床上，发现黄磊的脖子依然在他嘴边，他伸出舌头舔着他刚刚痉挛咬出的痕迹，感到黄磊瑟缩了下。黄磊用两根手指撑开他的身体，微凉的空气趁虚而入，他下意识的收缩，在黄磊要说点什么之前开口。  
“快点，我准备好了。”  
“真的。”  
但黄磊没理他，继续塞进了第三根手指，另一只手抚摸着他的大腿内侧。他感觉自己被撑得更开了，挤在一起的三根手指总有一根在抽插中摩擦到前列腺。他想也许酒精失效了，他的勃起硬的不行，前液不停地从里面流出来。黄渤隐约觉得自己今晚会被手指操射，或许这就是师爷的目的。  
“你再不进来，我他妈就要……”  
黄磊抬起头，露出一个无辜的表情。  
“就要怎么？”  
黄渤看着黄磊的表情，感到一种深深的无力。为什么他总是，总要被师爷压下一头。  
“操……”  
这他妈怎么说？你再不进来干我我就要像一个初夜的孩子被手指干翻了？  
“小渤，你刚刚说我屁股翘，你知道我是怎么练的么？”  
黄磊咬住黄渤迅速泛红的耳垂，隐约觉得自己扳回了一局。但转念又觉得这哪里有什么比赛，他今晚才是那个taker。他扶住自己的勃起，小心地把自己送进黄渤体内，感受被小渤包裹的感觉，热度、疼痛，和小渤咬着的下唇。他要看清楚小渤的每一个表情，亲吻时的感觉，记住这个晚上所发生的一切。他知道这或许是这辈子唯一一次。  
和人相爱，或者爱上一个人。这样的感情的附属品是疼痛和幸福，有时候他们交替而至，但更多的时候他们并存。他找到刚才那个点，在每一次撞击下感受小渤收紧的身体，亲吻他的眼角，感受疼痛和快感。他要记住小渤随着他身体律动时的每一个画面，记住他的体温，记住他发出的喘息。  
黄渤随着每一次抽动抚摸着自己，不去想此刻紧压在他身体上的人刚才说的话的潜台词。他听过黄磊的呻吟，他总是在录节目的时候发出各种少儿不宜的声音，说着需要后期剪掉的话，他从没过分注意这个，但现在他让自己沉浸在这个声音中，什么都不要想。  
黄渤迷迷糊糊地感觉黄磊握住了他的手，他因为握紧那只手的力度而释放，几秒钟后，他感觉什么东西从他的身体里出来，紧接着液体滴落在他肚皮上。他又闭了会眼，感受理智渐渐恢复。  
黄磊从床头拿了些纸递给黄渤，又清理了一下自己。  
“留下来吧，小渤。”  
他看着天花板说，把乞求的语气从里面剔除，说得不带感情。然后几乎是，立刻就觉得后悔了。他知道没什么希望，他，今晚因为什么原因，成了黄渤一夜情的对象，过夜对于这些来说太过了。他只是小渤的朋友，在他迷茫的时候陪他一起喝酒，仅此而已。而他现在像是在希望什么未来了。但最后他听到小渤叹了口气，说“好。”  
他沉默的看着歪倒在一旁的小渤，几乎就要说出那句话了。  
但他没有。

 

END


End file.
